


I Just Want You To Stay

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakup, I honestly have no clue what happened, Other, blunt force trauma, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. </p>
<p>I wish it didn't have to be like this.</p>
<p>But you said no. </p>
<p>So I did what I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Another breakup but with a twist. 
> 
> I have no clue what I just wrote. I'm very tired.

Your first love, your first kiss. Your best friend. You look at him with eyes full of love. 

And you notice his eyes are empty. 

You try, so, so hard to salvage this crumbling relationship. 

Dinner dates. Fancy parties. Swimming. Skiing. Anything that will save you from hearing those six words. 

Yet they tumble out of his mouth anyway.

"I think we should break up."

The words hit you with more force than a hit with a truck. Whoever said words can never hurt is a filthy liar. 

You look into his eyes, trying to appeal to his soft side, but it's gone. Replaced by a cold uncaring monster. 

Your boyfriend is gone. 

He's now your ex-boyfriend. 

You try to use negotiation tactics but he isn't having it. As he's leaving, bright green suitcase rumbling out of your apartment, you pick up what's next to you and throw it at his retreating back. 

It's a vase, and it hits him in the head. 

He crumbles and you seize the opportunity to grab him. You check to find he's only unconscious. 

Unsure what to do, you stuff him in your room, tying him up to make sure he doesn't freak out. 

And if he does, you'll be right there to comfort him.

Whether he likes it or not.


End file.
